


Knocked Up!

by cemm



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brief mention of character death after a long life, M/M, Mpreg, Omega John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemm/pseuds/cemm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is pregnant and it was not an accident. Just one small problem, he and Sherlock haven't bonded yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always do not own, merely borrowing and playing with for awhile. I am aware that some people do not enjoy mpreg. I totally understand! This fic is merely my mind waking me up at 2 am after I spent way too much time reading things (some good things and some quite frankly horrifyingly things) about the upcoming cumberbaby. Each chapter will be my John and Sherlock version of a Benedict and Sophie event. This chapter is my version of the engagement.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds out he is pregnant.

John Watson looked at the stick again. Yup. What he thought it said. He looked at the second stick and the third and the fourth and they all said the same thing. He was pregnant. Knocked up! Up the duff! At 36 Omega John Watson was finally pregnant with his first child. He couldn't believe it. He was going to be a dad. He and Sherlock had been on suppressants for so long they thought for sure it would take more than one heat for it to happen. The consulting detective was going to be one smug bastard. One heat and wam, bam, thank you mam.

John knew it wasn't unheard of for Alpha/Omega couples to have children outside of bonding. It was considered more of a celebrity thing to do. The big celebrities always had children and partners but many never bonded. Sherlock had been surprisingly romantic about bonding. He wanted it to be perfect. John would never admit it but his omega was absolutely purring that his Alpha wanted to court him. They were thinking about going to one of the new 'heat and bonding resorts' that were all the rage now. Some place in the country. They had looked at one in Sussex that had gardens and made their own honey. Sherlock was very excited about the possibility of bees. John didn't have the heart to tell him that he wouldn't really have the time to look at too many things other than John's arse. It was a nice idea though. A nice suite of rooms with fresh sheets everyday. Organic meals and snacks delivered. John was mesmerized by the giant tub,  perfect for two people and built especially to be used while knotted. John sighed well maybe after the baby is born they could go to one for their anniversary. It looked now his bonding would most likely happen at the micro-heat that would happen shortly after he gave birth.

The post-birth micro-heats usually happened one to two days after the omega giving birth. They were short and merely helped the omega begin to heal after the ordeal of giving birth. However, they could also be used as a chance for the previously unbonded couple to quickly bond for the sake of their child. Many old fashioned people believed that children did better when be raised in a bonded household. At the very least they would go ahead and publish their 'intent to bond' papers before he started to show. There was no way in hell John Watson was going to be seen waddling around in public carrying Sherlock Holmes' pup without a bond intent....being pregnant and unbonded was bad enough. 'Fuck,' thought John,'there was no way they would be able to hide their relationship now. Great, the press are going to have a field day now!'

 

**S.Holmes(A) and V.Holmes(O)**

**are pleased to announce the intent of their son**

**William Sherlock Scott Holmes(A) to bond with**

**Dr. John Hamish Watson(O)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is hot and cranky and wants to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the idea for this chapter was the Evening Standard Awards when there were some allegations that Sophie had thrown a fit on the red carpet.

God why do they always have to deal with decomposing bodies when it is bloody hot. How 'bout January? Hmm....here is an idea serial killers....kill in the winter months. It will take the Met longer to find the bodies and just think of how many you can get before they catch on. Jesus John needed to sit down. God it was hot. When did it get so hot? Christ it is hot.

"John? John are you alright" asked a very concerned consulting detective. John had at first found Sherlock's concern for his well being lovely but now, well let's just say there was very little John Watson found lovely. He felt bloated and nauseous and why the fuck was it so hot. He had no desire for sex and he actually growled at Sherlock when he tried to initiate some contact.

"Just a bit light headed. I need to sit a bit. I will be fine."

"John…."

"I am fine. I think I might go on home though. Stomach is feeling a bit off."

"Fine I will go get us a cab"

"No Sherlock you stay I will be fine on my own. I will just go back to Baker Street and get a cuppa and put my feet up."There was no way John wanted expectant father Sherlock Holmes leaving a crime scene. Nope no thank you. Not feeling a bored and broody Sherlock today.

"John don’t be ridiculous. Surely these imbeciles can handle this case without us."

"Sherlock, you haven’t had a case since we got the results. You need this." I need this thought John. I need to get home, get these fucking hot clothes off and it in a cool bath without being poked and prodded....

"John, I need you."

"Sherlock please stay and solve this case."

"John"

"No Sherlock I want you to stay. I WILL BE FINE!" John realized he might have said that last part a bit louder than he had intended if the turned heads and opened mouths were any indication.

"Fine. Go. But please let me call one of Mycroft's cars to take you back to Baker Street."

"Yes, sure." On the way back to the flat John was immensely glad he had let Sherlock get a car from Mycroft, a car that just happened to have ice cold A/C. He was just about to text his Alpha his gratitude when he got a text from him.

_John don’t know what has come over me. SH_

_We are having a baby, is what has come over you._

_I don’t want you out of my sight. SH_

_Oh love._

 

**Hello Magazine:**

**A source close to the pair reports that Dr. Watson wanted his intended bondmate Sherlock Holmes to leave a crime scene. According to the sources, Dr. Watson then proceeded to ‘throw a fit’ when the detective wouldn't leave with him. Dr. Watson was seen leaving the scene alone in a taxi. Is there trouble in paradise already boys!**


	3. The Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock go out and Sherlock has a hard time keeping his hands to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those of you who have actual lives and don't follow a stranger's pregnancy as closely as I, the idea for this chapter comes from the photos of Benedict and Sophie in Palm Springs or as I like to think of it. 'Palm Springs: Is that a bump under that print'. As always this is for fun and I am so very happy that our dear boy is going to be a daddy. My only hope is that their beautiful mother teaches them to speak french.

John wasn’t sure why he had thought it was a good idea to go to the Greg’s 30th year anniversary with the Yard party. Yes Greg was their friend and they owed so much to him. But...well John just wasn’t feeling ‘pretty’. He knew it was petty but dammit he felt fat. He was beginning to show a bit. Not enough to show but enough that his current suit was a bit snug in the tummy area. Sherlock pretended not to notice but John knew better. John put his jacket on and hoped to God everyone would just think he was getting fat.

The party was at a hotel ballroom. Everyone was dressed up and it was good to see Greg smiling. Even Sherlock looked like he was having fun. He and John were standing near the back of the room watching Greg attempt to dance with the rest of the yarders.

“Goddammit Sherlock move your hand,” whispered John when his soon to be mate’s hand had wandered to his small bump.

“Sorry.”

“Not to my arse.”

“Where exactly am I to put my hand John?”

“In your pockets.”replied John getting a bit touchy now.

“But I need to touch you,”whined the Alpha.

“Oh my god...no! just tell your fucking inner Alpha I am right beside you. Possessive Git.”

Finally Sherlock removed his hands and reluctantly placed them in his pockets.

“Sherlock quit looking at my stomach. People are going to suspect.”

“You have a bump.” And out came the hands again.

“Oh for god’s sake...quit touching it...and do not rub it.”

“Our baby is in there.”

“Yes Sherlock he is.”John knew when he had been beat.”….let’s get you home, you sentimental sap and you can touch and look…”

“And kiss”

“Yes and kiss..”

“Can we be naked?”

“Anything for you. Anything.”

****  
  
  
  


**Tattler**

**Sherlock Holmes and his intended bondmate Dr. John Watson attended Det.Insp. Gregory Lestrade’s 30th Anniversary Party with the Metropolitan Police last evening. Both looked splendid in close fitting suits. Although Mr. Holmes had a hard time keeping his hands off of Dr. Watson’s stomach.  Hmm shall we be expecting a happy announcement soon.**

****  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat is out of the bag and Sherlock loses his cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on the first day of Sherlock special filming when Benedict was spotted and the press was asking questions about the upcoming baby.

"Sherlock, Sherlock...Are you exciting about becoming a dad? How is Dr. Watson feeling? When will you bond?" Shouted the horde of reporters standing just outside of the poor girl's flat. This had been the first time he had been on a case since John had announced his pregnancy on his blog. To be honest Sherlock did not actually think people read John's blog. The throng of reporters and cameras currently flashing in his eyes proved that sometimes even the great Sherlock Holmes is wrong. Sherlock rubbed his temples and tried not to lash out at the crowd. That would be most definitely not good in John's eyes and could possibly upset the pregnant man. And that was something Sherlock Holmes had no intention of doing. His inner Alpha was preening under all of the attention that he had impregnated his future mate. Sherlock was shaken out of his reverie by Lestrade's voice.  
.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to remind you that this is a crime scene and Mr. Holmes is working." Lestrade shouted to the reporters while herding Sherlock into the flat.  
Sally and Anderson were both there waiting in the foyer having just witnessed the spectacle on the sidewalk  
"The freak impregnates the Doctor and what, now it is front page news. Speaking of which, where is the good doctor? Did he finally come to his senses. Off to take care of his mistake" Sneered Sally to the group inside.

"Donovan! Enough!" Shouted Lestrade rubbing his eyes. He was in no mood for this. It already took eight texts and four phone calls to get Sherlock to come out without his blogger.

"We are done here Lestrade. I believe you can solve this one on your own."quickly responded the consulting detective. Sherlock pulled up his collar and drew his coat closer to his body and quickly left the scene. There was no way he was going to let those imbeciles see how Donovan's words had affected him. They did not understand. John loved him and he loved John. The good doctor saw beyond his prickly exterior and loved all of him. He wanted to bond with the high functioning sociopath. He wanted to have pups with him, Sherlock Holmes. The Alpha needed to return home to his Omega. He needed to scent him, to lay with him, and just be with his pregnant mate to be.

"Sherlock, wait….Donovan apologize! NOW!"Sherlock heard Lestrade yell as he threw up his hand for a cab.  
"221B Baker St,"Sherlock quickly jumped in the cab leaving Lestrade and the reporters standing on the sidewalk wondering just what the hell had happened.

 

When Sherlock returned home John was curled up on the sofa resting. He was wearing Sherlock's dressing gown and was snoring softly. Sherlock couldn't resist and softly ruffled the sleeping man's hair. John slowly opened his eyes and smiled at his Alpha. Sherlock quickly gathered the smaller man up in his arms and breathed in his pregnant Omega scent.

"I want to get married,"murmured the Alpha into the blond's warm neck.  
"Hmm. Why", asked the Omega. Marriage was not a common occurrence among bonded pairs. It was seen more as a beta institution.  
"We can't bond until after the pup is born. I want to show everyone that you are mine. That I am yours. That this was not an accident."replied Sherlock shakily unsure of what the older Omega's response would be.  
"Of course I will marry you. I want the world to know that I am yours."purred the Omega rubbing his nose along his Alpha's neck taking in the rich scent.

 

London Times:

Mr. Sherlock Holmes(A) and Dr. John H Watson(O) are engaged to be married. The couple who are expecting their first pup in the spring plan to marry shortly and will bond after the birth. It is expected to be a small family affair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haters are going to hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately this chapter is based on the ugliness that is playing out on Tumblr and the Sophie Hunter tags.

It was two weeks later before Sherlock went out on another case for Lestrade. John had persuaded him to give the Di another chance. Mostly it was the fact that the Alpha was running him crazy. The pregnant Omega could not move without running into the possessive git. John was beginning to show a bit more and Sherlock's favorite thing in the world was to rub his nose along his bump and scent him. The consulting detective could not keep his greedy paws off of it. The Alpha had also become extremely randy and John was convinced that if it was possible, Sherlock would stay buried in him constantly. The Omega enjoyed the attention from his mate but the time had come for him to shower and actually put on clothes and perhaps even update his blog. He had not updated it since he posted the announcement of their pending marriage.

Sherlock had returned home, successfully solving yet another case for those imbeciles. It was good to get out but he had missed the doctor terribly. Not that anyone needed to know that. He could not wait to remove all of his clothing and take his pregnant Omega back to bed. 

"I can't believe Lestrade could not solve this one on his own. It was barely a three. Hardly needed to leave the flat. I could have solve this one from our bed."crowed the detective."John?" Sherlock found his blogger curled up on their bed sobbing. His face was red and blotchy and tear stained. He had never seen the doctor so overcome with sadness. "John, look at me. What happened? Are you alright? Is the pup alright?"It was then Sherlock saw John's laptop opened to his blog and quickly he began to read the comments section. 

"They say it isn't real. The baby. I...am tricking you. There is no way you would knowingly mate with a broken soldier. It was a mistake. You don't love me. You look unhappy. If you loved me you would smile all the time and look happy,"John rambled all of the comments as if he had memorized all of the hate directed at him.  
Sherlock gathered his Omega up in his arms and closed the laptop. He held his doctor until the Omega fell asleep.Quietly Sherlock left their bedroom to make the phone call.

"Mycroft"  
"Brother mine, what do I owe this rare phone conversation to"  
"John is upset."  
"I am sorry brother but what exactly do you wish for me to do."  
"He is upset because of the hate that is posted on his blog."  
"I see"  
"There are allegations that the pregnancy was an accident and even some fools have posted that it is fake. Some have even gone as far as to call John a whore who will bend over for any Alpha."  
"Brother mine I am so sorry."  
"I want them to go away. I want you to hunt down these animals and make sure they do not ever distress the father of my child. Do I make myself clear, brother dear."  
"Crystal, brother. As you wish."  
"Thank you Mycroft."  
"Always Sherlock."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John runs across some ugly rumors while out and about......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you to everyone for the lovely notes and kudos. It always makes my day. As always the boys aren't mine. I am merely playing with them. Also all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> My inspiration for this chapter is still the ugliness on the 'sophie' tag. I was going to have the boys get married but..decided to deal with some ugly rumors...
> 
> Also have no fear there is a happy happy ending for our boys!

It had been a quiet couple of weeks for the boys of Baker Street. John had encouraged Sherlock to take a few non-dangerous cases to get him out and about. He had actually joined the Alpha on one that according to Sherlock was a 3 at a minimum. It felt good to be out running through London with his madman by his side. 

John was beginning to show and had invested in some paternity wear. He made the fatal mistake of allowing that clothes horse he lived with to pick the pieces out. John did not even want to take a guess at the amount they had spent at the Omega store. John would never admit it out loud but it felt good to be fawned over by the Alpha. He enjoyed modeling the outfits in the store and had managed to sneak in a surprise for Sherlock which was modeled after they had returned home. Sherlock was very appreciative of the new undergarment and went back the next day to purchase a whole week’s worth of the garments. John was currently sporting a red pair with an embroidered Monday in gold thread. 

All was going splendidly which John knew was never a good sign. He had noticed that the comments section of his blog only had positive notes to him and Sherlock. The Omega decided he did not want to know what Sherlock had asked of his brother to make that happen. 

They had been venturing outside of the flat less and less as John’s pregnancy progress. He was now in his second trimester and the ickiness of the previous three months was behind him. He was feeling good and quite randy which was more than fine with his future bond mate. Sherlock was a most demonstrative lover inside of Baker Street. They both had agreed that public displays of affection left them feeling a bit off….they were after all British men!

The boys had decided to take a stroll around Regent’s park and perhaps feed the ducks. It was a beautiful day. They had been indoors for the morning planning their upcoming wedding. Mummy had come over to fuss over John and aggravate her youngest son. Mrs. Hudson had made biscuits. All in all it was a lovely morning. They were wandering through the park discussing some of the options they still needed to decide upon. The biggest sticking point had been the colors of the serviettes. John had wanted lilac. Sherlock wanted a deep emerald blue to match the Omega’s eyes. They were walking side by side shoulders barely touching except when they would inevitably bump into each other. By the end of their walk all remaining decisions had been made and of course the serviettes would be the emerald blue.

The next morning John had decided to surprise the Alpha with breakfast in bed. He wanted to make Sherlock’s favorite which required a quick trip to the market to replace the eggs the detective had used in one of his recent experiments. John did not want to know what he did with two dozen eggs. The Omega was walking down Baker Street on his way to Tesco when he spied it. There on the front page of The Sun was a picture of him and Sherlock, taken the previous day at the park. Sherlock was waving his hands like a madman explaining to John why it was important that the cake have a cream filling. And not just any cream filling but a filling from a bakery found on the other side of London. Apparently the owner owed Sherlock a favor. John was staring at his lover convinced that everyone in London owed his madman a favor. It was a good picture and John was thinking about calling the paper to request a copy of the image when he saw the accompanying article:

 

Consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes and his partner Dr. John Watson were seen out and about in a London park yesterday. The pair who are rarely seen being affectionate in public were spotted having a heated discussion. It is rumored that Dr. Watson is secretly seeing another Alpha and that he is the father of the Omega’s unborn pup.. According to an anonymous source Dr. Watson and the other Alpha are using Mr. Holmes for financial gains and that the consulting detective needs the illusion of a bondmate in order to further his career as a consultant for the Metropolitan Police. 

 

John could not breathe. How dare they question anything about his relationship with Sherlock. Another Alpha!! That is a joke...never mind that there isn't a lot of demand for a wounded ex Army Omega Dr. Oh yes thought John darkly I have them lined up around the block waiting for their chance to mount me.

By the time the pregnant Omega made it back home his face was tear stained and red from anger. It didn't take long for the consulting detective to solve the mystery of his blogger's distress.

Later that evening Sherlock informed his mate to be that they would be traveling to Bora Bora to work a case for Mycroft.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock go off on a romantic trip to Bora Bora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all a big hug to everyone who has read this and left kudos and comments. This chapter is in reference to Ben and Sophie's trip to Bora Bora and those unfortunate pap photos of the dear couple.

John was going to kill the Alpha. No, strike that John was positive he was going to kill that mother fucking Alpha. He shouldn't have been surprised. I mean really when was the last time Sherlock offered to pack. John knew there wasn't really a case but he quite frankly didn't care. The resort was gorgeous and private. And he should have known better. Mr. Sherlock Holmes doesn't just randomly do something out of the goodness of his heart. Nope. Not gonna happen. Which is how Dr. John Watson got to this point. A grown man standing around starkers looking into his supposedly packed suitcase only to find, red. Lots and lots of red fabric. He couldn't really call them clothes. That would imply that these pieces of fabric were intended to actually cover something. 

“Sherlock, get your arse in here RIGHT NOW!”, shouted a very angry and teeny tiny aroused Captain Watson.  
“John! What is it? Is something wrong with the baby,” panted a very out of breath consulting detective as he sprinted into the room, coming to a very sudden stop when he encountered his angry and very naked pregnant mate to be.  
“Where are my clothes?”John pleaded hoping to some form of deity that his actual clothing was in the detective’s bag.  
“Right there in front of you,” smiled Sherlock a little too smugly if John was being honest with him self.  
“I see lots of little pieces of fabric, I do not see clothes.”  
“That is clothing. They are thongs,” replied his consulting detective now smiling way too smugly for John’s taste and also looking more than a wee bit aroused.  
“A what?”  
“A thong, don’t be obtuse John it doesn't suit you. The saleswoman at the Omega boutique said it would be perfect when I rang her about appropriate attire for this trip. I explained where we were off to and volia.”  
“Not volia my arse. A fucking thong. A red fucking thong!” John had begun to lose what little precious patience he had. When they had departed London it had been cold. Bitterly cold and John had dressed for bitterly cold. Now in Bora Bora it was warm, very very warm and John was not dressed for very very warm. He had taken off his bitterly cold appropriate clothes so that he might put on some clothes for the new very very warm weather.   
“She explained that they are very comfortable for an Omega in your stage of your pregnancy and for this climate. She assured me the material would breathe and that there would be no chafing.”  
“Oh good no chafing. How the hell could anything chafe. There was nothing to rub against anything. His arse cheeks would be out and about and oh dear god he would need to apply sunscreen or rather Sherlock would need to apply sunscreen to them. Yup he definitely was going to kill the Alpha, but maybe it could wait until after his mate buggered him. John had found himself going from a teeny tiny bit aroused to a great deal aroused. The blasted red fabric was incredibly soft and he noticed he had been fondling it a bit and well maybe he had begun to rub it across his increasingly interested appendage. Oh what the hell, they were on vacation.  
#######

“Sherlock, I am good….you have covered me in sunscreen.”  
“I don’t want you to get burnt.” pleaded the consulting detective continuing his mission of covering his beloved omega in a coconut smelling paste. John felt like a giant cream pie.  
“Love, I am pretty sure I won’t get burnt in that particular location. And sunscreen is not a substitution for lube.”John moaned, for his dutiful Alpha had given up on the application of said cream and now was simply moving his sunscreen covered digits in and out of his pregnant mate to be’s engorged hole. Both were moaning now and John was quite grateful to be wearing the thong. He was ecstatic that the detective was sporting a pair of board shorts with tiny skulls on them instead of his usual suits. A pair of tented board shorts, John smirked to himself. 

“Love, shouldn't we move this inside our hut,”asked John before all sense of reason left him along with his tiny red thong.  
“Private, no one will see,”mumbled the detective from the now fully aroused Omega’s arse where he had buried his face.

The resort was private, Mycroft Holmes had made sure of that when his baby brother had called about his distressed mate to be. Mycroft liked John a great deal and he would do anything to make sure his brother and his Omega were happy. However, private resorts are not necessarily known for being high paying and there is always someone who can be depended upon to do the wrong thing. In this case it was a young boy of about 17, a beta who needed money for his family. His alpha father had run out on the family after his mother had failed to produce an Alpha heir. Mycroft felt for the lad but there were limits and unfortunately he had reached them with the British Government. One does not take photos of a pornographic nature of Mycrofts’ baby brother and intended bond mate. Even the photos of John in the red thong with Sherlock rubbing sunscreen on his distended belly was a bit much for Mycroft. He would never allow these photos to see the light of day.  
Nor would he admit to his brother the great sense of envy he felt for the younger man. Mycroft had never once in his life yearned for a mate and a pup but at that very moment he felt that perhaps in the end alone does not protect you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally get married. The quote at the end is taken from Sophie's Vogue article about her dress(which I thought was just about perfect).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all a big thank you to everyone who has left kudos on my little story. I have gotten a wee bit behind since Babybatch is now with us. As always I do not own nor profit. This is a work of fiction. This chapter, I am sure has errors and misspellings, I apologize in advance. Also in case there is any confusion I am pro-Sophie and am tickled pink about her and our dear boy becoming a family.

At the time it seemed like a good idea to get married on Valentine's Day. Now it seemed cliched and John was sure Sherlock was starting to regret letting his mother talk him into it.  
"John? John? "  
"Hmmmm"  
"Are you alright?" The alpha asked while gently rubbing his mate to be's rapidly expanding belly.  
"Just thinking about the wedding.."  
"No regrets I hope"  
"Oh God no Sherlock"replied John taking the alpha's hand in his.  
"I love you and I cant wait to make you my husband. "  
"God I love you, you git. Come here so I can show you how much."

In the end the wedding went off without a hitch. Although John felt the designer wedding attire was a bit over the top. Sherlock had dragged him to several fashion shows In Paris to see which designer would suit the pregnant Omega best. John was extremely flattered when Modern Omega magazine wanted to do an article about the making of his wedding suit. Sherlock preened about like a goddamned peacock at the thought of his omega being featured in the magazine and everyone knowing the desirable omega was his and his alone.

MODERN OMEGA

Valentine's Day was extra romantic this year when Alpha Sherlock Holmes and Omega Dr John Watson were married in the garden at the Holmes family home. Dr. Watson wore a custom wedding suit designed and made especially for him by the house of Valentino. The design house was pleased to have been chosen to help commemorate such a special occasion. The couple to be had visited several designers during Paris Fashion Week. Mr Holmes had made an inspiration board and felt Valentino most closely represented the aesthetic he was looking for in the dressing of his Omega. Mr. Holmes had said of his wedding to Dr. Watson " There is a narrative of the individual and the occasion and the setting that is utterly unique. "


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John deals with some 'tea'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in posting. My only excuse is that I have been busy reading so many incredible works by such talented people. There are mistakes but I needed to get this up and move on and attempt to finish this before baby Cumberbatch has a sibling!

If you were to ask John Watson the most horrifying noise he had ever heard he would have answered mortar fire in Afghanistan but that was before he awoke to his mate sobbing. John woke to an empty bed which was pretty much standard fare when one slept with Sherlock Holmes. The Alpha was known for his aversion to sleep. The only reason to went to bed now was the promise of a little something extra involving a very pregnant John Watson and ample amounts of nudity and body fluids. John put on his dressing gown and waddled out to the lounge to seeing his beautiful mate hunched over in his chair, tears streaming down his alabaster face.

Sherlock looked up at him and asked, "Am I a good mate to you?" John walked over to the grief stricken Alpha in alarm. What the hell brought that question on he wondered. Sherlock Holmes is many things but insecure is not one of them. "What? Of course you are. What in god's fuck is wrong?"The omega realized that perhaps he could have worded his response a bit more gentle but god dammit he was nine fucking months pregnant. He was the one who got to have the moods. He got the tears. That prat better not be having second thoughts on this enterprise. The ship has sailed. We are having a fucking baby and he ass needs to be on board for this. As John was mentally raging on in his very pregnant blond head he happened to look at his extremely fragile mate's laptop.

It was opened to the Tumblr site and the search tag indicated 'Sherlock Holmes and John Watson', John's heart briefly stopped when he realized what he was looking at. It was a post by some random person stating that they had the 'tea' on the couple. The tea was that Sherlock was in fact not a recovering addict but was still an addict. The post went on to state that he had begun using again when he found out that John was pregnant. It also stated that Sherlock was devastated about that news and did not want to be saddled with the Omega when he still hadn't found his 'soulmate'. John was livid. He knew that many considered him to be an old broken former Army surgeon but this was different. Sherlock was committed to his sobriety and to his marriage and life with John. There was no question, John Watson and Sherlock Holmes were destined to always be together. This 'truther' bastard was going down. No one makes Sherlock Holmes cry and question his relationship. Not on John's watch.  
"Sherlock, look at me,' John gently grasped his beloved's face to make his next point."You are the wisest and best human being I have ever met. You have saved me so many times and there would not be a John Watson without a Sherlock Holmes."

John knew what he had to do. Fortunately when you run with the world's only consulting detective you learn a few tricks and meet a few people. People who know more about the workings of social media and web addresses and IPs and how to get the bastards that made his mate cry. In the end, web sites were shut down and anonymous posters were outed thanks to the tireless workings of their fan base. In the end they opted not to proceed with legal action mostly because John's water had broken.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby!

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _**Mr. Sherlock Holmes(A) and Dr. John Watson(O) announce the birth of their first child, a boy.** _
> 
> _**The family asks for privacy during this important bonding time.** _


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby's first pap walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any errors. Trying to finish this so I can work on a fic with one of the boys in leather booty shorts. I might have a 'leather' problem!

John was getting stir crazy. He loved spending time with his little boy and with his mate. But there had come a time when the new family needed to get out of the house. "Sherlock we are going for a walk, get dressed."

"John the books say we should wait six weeks before we take the baby out."

"I don't fucking care. It is a beautiful day and if we don't get out of the house our baby is going to grow up an orphan." John might have said the last part a wee bit louder than he intended and managed to wake the sleeping beast that was strapped to his chest."Shh...it's ok....I won't really kill your father...just rough him up a bit..."

"John, not in front of the baby....and do you mean it?"

"GET DRESSED! WE ARE GOING OUT!"

"Can we get some silk rope while we are out."

"Oh dear god"John had created a monster. But it had been awhile since they had played and Mrs. Hudson had been clamoring to watch the little one."yes we can get some rope."

 

In the end they had managed to all get dressed and get the buggy and get out. It was a beautiful day. Sherlock was busily making faces at the baby while pushing the buggy. John was so proud of his mate when he took the fussy guy and held him to his shoulder so he could scent him. John had never thought he would ever see the Consulting Detective married and with a baby. He was deliriously happy.

John should have known the 'truthers' or 'skeptics' as they were calling themselves these days would stay down. The next morning on the front page of the Daily Mail were the photos of their walk. John didn't remember seeing any photographers around. Surely Sherlock would have said something had he known. The detective had been so enamored with his offspring he had failed to notice the woman in the tree taking pictures of the young family. John had to admit the pictures were adorable and baby's face was hidden so there was no legal action to be had. John logged onto Tumblr to see if he could find out the name of the photographer and try to get the proofs. 

Sherlock swore to himself when he saw the photos. He had not noticed the photographer. He had been distracted by his adorable baby boy. He felt his heart drop. He did not want his boy to live with people lurking in the bushes taking pictures of his life. That was not a life. The little boy had done nothing but be born to the Consulting Detective and his blogger. He went to find his mate and come up with a plan to protect his young family.

John was frozen in front of his laptop. Sherlock knew that John Watson. That was the soldier John. The John that had killed a man for him the first day they met. This was not good. Sherlock knew better than sneak up on this John. He cleared his throat to get the omega's attention.

"They fucking think it is a doll. They fucking think our precious baby boy is a fucking doll. They don't believe i was pregnant. Shall I show them my stretch marks. Do they fucking want to see my incision. A fucking doll. Our precious precious baby boy is a fucking doll!"roared the omega."They will fucking pay for this. THIS IS WAR."

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The decision is made to leave London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are at the end. This chapter is based on events this week. I am constantly amazed at the stories the 'skeptics' keep telling themselves. I personally hope that the Cumberbatches go on to have a long and happy marriage.

Leaving the city was easier than Sherlock Holmes had thought it would be. The Alpha never thought he would ever want to leave his beloved London but for his family he would do anything. The last few months had been quiet with the skeptics after John had contacted some hacker friends. He and John had managed to get William Scott Watson Holmes baptized without much fan fare. There was a photo in the Daily Mail of the family going into the church but nothing else. It was in the six month of young Will's life that things went to hell.

Sherlock had been working a case for the past week and had finally solved it. He had stumbled home to a crying Will and an exhausted John."Go John. I am here. He will be fine."

"Sherlock I can stay. It is fine. You just got home. I know you haven't eaten or slept in the past week." John was wearing a navy blue fitted suit with a white shirt with the neck undone. He had been invited to an arts exhibit. Annie Leibovitz had taken John's photo as part of an exhibit of Omegas who had served in the military. He was photographed naked while 6 months pregnant with Will. It was Sherlock's favorite photo of his mate. The juxtaposition of his pregnant body with the gunshot wound brought tears to the Alpha. There was no way John was to miss this. "John, we will be fine. I want you to go. I want everyone to see the wonderful man I have chosen to spend my life with."

In the end John went and had a lovely time. The next morning there were photos in the papers of the event. John looked lovely as always. "Bloody hell, why didn't anybody tell me i had baby powder on my suit." Sure enough right near John's crotch there was a smudge of white. Later in day Sherlock saw John slumped over in his chair with his laptop on his lap."What did they say now?'

"Apparently I did coke in the bathroom while at the art show."

"Of course. Because we don't really have a baby we have a doll. Lovely."

 

Later that week Sherlock had been invited to a boxing match at the O2 arena by Mycroft. Many people didn't know that while at Cambridge both Sherlock and Mycroft had boxed. He didn't want to leave Will and John home alone but his mate insisted. "Go Sherlock. We will be fine. It will be a nice for you and your brother to get some time together." John of course was right. He and Mycroft had a lovely time even though the fight only lasted two minutes. The next morning the skeptics were on the war path about the brutality of the sport and how Will should be taken from his negligent parents.

 

The decision was made that evening. They would leave London. The Holmes family had a small estate in Sussex. It would be a lovely place for Will to grow up. Sherlock would be able to raise bees and John could write. The small family left the next month. The criminal classes proved to be more imaginative in the country and the neighbors were quite protective of the Watson-Holmes. John and Sherlock finally bonded when Will was nine months old and nine months later came Emily and Violet. Their family was completed 2 years later when Max was born. 

Sherlock finally succumbed to lung cancer shortly after their 50th wedding anniversary. John followed shortly after.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this and left comments and kudos.


End file.
